A Doll's Choice
by ikemengalore2014
Summary: "A great evil is coming to destroy the digidestined. And it's my fault they won't survive." Laury Colian has been given the chance to save the digidestined of two universes, one where she exists and one where she doesn't. But will she succeed, or has the damage been too much? OC/? Crossover of seasons 1-5 Warning: Strange Pairings in A/U


**Hey everyone. Ikemengalore2014 here. First off to everyone reading my Little Red Riding Hood story I apologize for the lack of update if you are reading this. I had serious writer's block which unfortunately was caused by digimon. My mom finally said to write out this story before I go back to the other one so here I am. So first off, if the prologue bores you don't give up on it yet. Hopefully it will get better in the future. SO YEAH. Also just as a warning this is a crossover between seasons 1-5, and it is completely written to show you an A/U of digimon where my oc Laury Colian, who has an interesting story all her own outside of digimon, exists but I'll tell you more later. Just a btw, but in the A/U there are some oc-ish characters. You have been warned.**

 **Oh and also I (unfortunately) don't own digimon, and probably never will. (Because if I did, they would be dressed ten times less weirdly. I mean seriously, did anyone else notice their color coding was strange?) All credit goes to the owners.**

Prologue 

_Flashback_

 _(No Ones' POV)_

 _A dollike four year old albino stared straight ahead, her dark rosewood eyes uncomprehending. Her whitish- silver hair, even in its high pigtails, laid on the ground around her, framing her pretty porcelain face. She wore a tawny brown dress with sangria plaid ruffles, a white slip underneath. Black stockings and sangria ballet flats adorned her legs, a pure ebony ribbon wrapped tied around her neck. . This was how Wallace, Gumimon and Chocomon found her, surprising them. The boys had all stared at her for a moment before discussing what to do._

" _Maybe we should talk to her."_

" _I don't know Gumimon. Mom said not to talk to strangers." Kokomon nodded in agreement, knowing that Ms. Stuart was usually right about the things. "But we can't just leave her here! She could be hurt by a wild animal!" This made the other two pause sharing a worried look, before reluctantly nodding._

 _The girl's blank eyes suddenly focused as the boys approached and she glanced over. The boy had messy blond, his blue eyes sparkling with hesitant curiosity. He wore a loose, long-sleeved pink sweater, a black striped scarf wrapped around his neck. Mint checkered shorts stopped inches above his knees, high black socks and charcoal sneakers. On either side of him was some kind of jellyfish things, one light green with a big cone shaped horn on his head, the other dark brown with three small cone shaped horns. After a few moments of staring, the girl spoke._

" _Hello." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. Yet at the same time it sounded like a loud yell in his ears. He blushed a little as he realized how cute she was. "Um, hi." They continued their staring contest up to the point where Gumimon snapped. He hopped into her lap, giving her an adorable smile, which she quietly returned._

" _Hi, I'm Gumimon. That's my twin brother Kokomon. And that is our partner Wallace. And you are?" Kokomon shook his head at Gumimon, but smiled all the same. The girl looked between for a few moments._

" _My name is Laury."_

Present

(Laury's POV)

I glanced around the digital world, waiting. I knew from personal experience they would be here soon, and though I had no love for celestial angels, I knew they were the best help in this universe. Only they could help me save the futures of the digidestined and the human and digital world. A slight cough had me pivoting to find a young man wearing a long sleeved hooded cream white cloth. Stylish peanut brown hair stood up, heather eyes sparkling kindly. Gennai. Perfect, he was actually better than a celestial..

"Hello little Miss. I'm afraid you must have gotten lost. You're not supposed to be here." I quickly shook my head in disagreement,staring at him in determination. "No Gennai, I am right where I need to be." He paused, eyes widening. "How do you-"

"Look there is no time to explain. I have insight into the future of the human and digital world, and I need your help. The lives of the populations of the digital world and the human world depend on us." He stared at me, and then bowed. "What do we need to do?"

 **So what do you think. Like I said earlier, don't bail yet. R &R**


End file.
